


Story and Stories

by misslucy21



Category: NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Extras, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-24
Updated: 2013-02-24
Packaged: 2017-12-03 09:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/697047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misslucy21/pseuds/misslucy21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Did I ever tell you about the time I averted the deaths of hundreds of people on an island in the Pacific?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Story and Stories

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hagar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hagar/gifts).



> Thank you to SailorSol for giving this a once over before I posted it (I only didn't thank her initially because that would have _really_ given my secret identity away. Not that it was probably much of a secret to begin with, but I tried).

“Mr. Callen. I’m told you are being difficult,” Hetty said as she walked into the hospital room. 

“I want to go home,” he said, stubbornly. 

“I see. And which home would this be?” She raised an eyebrow at him. 

“Anywhere that’s not _here_.” 

She nodded. “Well, I certainly cannot stop you. You have an absolute right to refuse further treatment.” His eyes lit up. “However, that does not mean I will _assist_ you in leaving the hospital. You’re on your own.” She smiled inwardly as his face fell. Thus far, he couldn’t make it to the nurse’s station 500 feet away from his room under his own power, let alone the elevator in another corridor. 

“Maybe later,” he said, finally.

“Perhaps.” She studied him for a moment. “Did I ever tell you about the time I averted the deaths of hundreds of people on an island in the Pacific?”

“No.” 

“Ah. I happen to have some time, if you’re interested.” She knew he would be. Even if he hadn’t been bored to tears in a hospital bed, Mr. Callen liked stories. Particularly her stories. 

“I could be interested,” he allowed. 

“Well, then....”

+++++  
I had gotten close to the governor of the territory. We’ll call him Alexi. Alexi was married, but his wife was back home, and he was anxious for a mistress. Do not look at me like that, Mr. Callen. I know full well you understand how this sort of thing works. And so, I became Alexi’s mistress. 

I also had a friend who had claimed me as part of his family. It was necessary, for some of the work I was doing. (Yes, this was part of an official operation. However, what I am telling you was not part of the operation). We’ll call him Michael. Michael was a member of the indigenous people of the island who were being persecuted by the government. Although Michael had Alexi’s ear, Alexi depended heavily on one of his advisors, Harry. Harry was ambitious and anxious to prove himself to the Home Office. He did not care about the human impact of his planning and plotting. 

Harry had convinced Alexi to pursue a plan that would have devastating effects on the indigenous people. Michael was against the plan, but Alexi would not listen. It turned out that Harry had a grudge against Michael. Michael had shown Harry up against Alexi previously, and Harry wanted very much to discredit Michael at the very least. 

Michael came to me and asked if I would help. I said that I did not think Alexi would listen to me; I was only his mistress. But Michael was insistent. His people were in danger and he’d been discredited by Harry’s machinations. I was his only hope. I said I would try. 

I suggested a dinner in Alexi’s honor, among other things that I believe I won’t share at this time. Alexi was so delighted that he asked me if there was anything he could do for me. I asked him to look closer at how Harry’s plans could affect those living on the island. He was reluctant, but I...convinced him (Yes, Mr. Callen, that means exactly what you are thinking it means. I was a young woman once, you know). 

Alexi examined Harry’s plans and discovered some troubling facts. I then reminded Alexi that Michael had been responsible for the events that had lead to Alexi’s promotion to governor of the territory. In short, Alexi owed Michael. And we both know how powerful a favor is, don’t we, Mr. Callen? Indeed. 

Harry was, predictably, outraged that Alexi was questioning his plans. Particularly since it meant Alexi was listening to Michael over him. He was a jealous sort. Harry attempted to further discredit Michael’s connections. Alexi, however, was wise to him by then. He had come to realize that Harry only had his own best interests in mind. Alexi may have been an imperialist- and he was, make no mistake- but he did genuinely want the best for the people he governed. I was able to get additional information about Harry’s efforts to ingratiate himself with the Home Office. He was trying to not only discredit Michael, but to ascend to Alexi’s job. I did tell you he was ambitious. 

In the end, Michael’s people were saved, Harry was sent off in disgrace, and Alexi became a much loved governor of the people. At least until they threw off the shackles of the Imperial West, but that, Mr. Callen, is a story for another time. 

+++++  
“You made that up,” he said, sleepily. 

“I most certainly did not.”

“No, you did. It’s right out of the Bible. Esther and the king and what’s-his-name, the evil vizier.” 

“I was unaware you were such a biblical scholar, Mr. Callen.”

“It’s in all the hotel rooms. I read.” 

“Ah. I did not know the Gideons frequented the type of establishments you prefer.” 

“What?” He yawned. 

“Never mind,” she smiled. “Go to sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> G doesn't know this, but for the purposes of Purim, he probably ought to have referred to the Tanakh, instead of the Bible. He can probably be forgiven for this, given that the sum total of his religious education (in any faith) came from reading the [Gideon Bibles](http://mentalfloss.com/article/30241/why-are-there-gideon-bibles-hotel-rooms) he found in the nightstand of various hotel rooms around the world when it was late and he was tired and needed something to distract him from how loud the inside of his head can be. It probably wouldn't have been his first choice of reading material, but it was there, so.


End file.
